The Lord and I
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: A prequel...sort of to My Shinigami Prince and When my Soul Leaves me I become whole. This should be read AFTER My Shinigami Prince. The former Lord Death and his former weapon enjoy a quiet night together. LEMON YAOI YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


**A/N I was driving home from work thinking about the fact that I totally left you all hanging with the Spirit/Shinigami thing in My Shinigami Prince. So this is a flash back/prequel thingy I guess. Lemons. Smut…fun.**

**-Setting is the new mansion for the former Lord Death. Picture Kid's place basically. Time is after the night of the wedding after Arjin and Kid have gone to their house.-**

Shinigami's POV

I sit with my legs folded under me at my Shinigami symbol shaped tea table. I sip at me tea with Spirit sitting directly across from me.

"Karoshi, how are you handling your transition to mortality?" Spirit asks with a warm grin.

"Hmm…I missed hearing my real name… I am not used to normal hands. I got used to those big silly hands. I surely missed being free of my robe in public. 3000 years is too long to wear that thing." I sigh.

I finish my tea and set my cup down. Spirit looks at me with that goofy yet passionate expression of his face.

"When are you going to announce our relationship?" The Death Scythe asks

"Once the buzz over my son's wedding calms down. I don't want to steal his spotlight."

Spirit stood up and came behind me. His arms wrapped around my neck. His breath tickled my ears.

"We should celebrate your son's marriage." Spirit implies.

He gives me a slight squeeze and walks toward the stairs. I follow behind him. He walks up the steps with a slight swagger and sway in his hips. We reach the large door to my bedroom and he blocks my way in.

"Do you remember the first time we spent the night together?" He asks.

_-memory—_

_Shinigami's POV_

_I stand in front of the mirror facing the cold glass. A quiet sob echoed from the hall of guillotines._

"_Spirit what is the problem?" I asked turning to look at him._

"_My divorce is final. She's won everything. I am such a fool to believe that I actually loved her. I wanted so hard to love her for Maka's sake, but we both knew it wouldn't work. Maka just screamed at me for how insensitive I am."_

"_Poor Spirit, why did you marry her if you didn't love her?"_

"_I don't know. I just…I don't know." He murmured._

"_Why don't you stay at my house tonight and give you some time to think." I offered._

"_Thank you. I would enjoy that."_

_We headed to my house and I prepared dinner. There was a knock at the door. _

"_Spirit will you answer that please?" I shouted._

_Spirit went to open the door and I took a moment to remove my mask. _

'_Damn this thing is itchy.'_

_I quickly put it back on as Spirit and Kid walked in._

"_Father, may I talk to you?" My 13 year old son asks in a very adult tone_

_My son already was living in his own little mansion in the city. I greatly enjoyed his visits, but he seemed concerned of something._

"_Sure Kiddo, we were just about to have dinner."_

_I plated the dinner for them and all three of us sat at the table. I had elected not to eat, since I couldn't reveal my face to Spirit. _

_Kid poked at his food with his chopsticks._

"_Kiddo what's on your mind?" I asked_

"_Well father…I think I am gay." _

_Spirit almost choked on his rice._

"_Well son that is totally ok. Spirit are you ok?"_

"_You're gay?" Spirit coughed._

"_Yes, I have noticed that I have no attraction to women. I found some boy love books and I find myself being very aroused. I am unsure if I am attracted to any actual boys in the city since I don't socialize much."_

"_Well, you are a good kid and you will find someone who loves you, boy or girl, it doesn't matter." I smiled. _

_Kid thanked me for dinner and left in a hurry. _

"_Probably going home to read those boy love novels." Spirit laughed._

_I look at Spirit. He had no idea I was madly attracted to him. Ever since my wife died I thought I would never find love again, but when Spirit became my Scythe I was head over heels for him. _

"_Would you enjoy some sake?" I asked the auburn haired man_

"_Yes, please." I poured him a glass and sat down next to him on the couch. _

"_Lord Death, can I tell you a secret of my own?"_

"_Of course Spirit."_

"_I have secretly wanted to know what you look like, not like everyone else does, but…I don't know."_

"_Spirit, tell me."_

"_When we soul resonate I can feel you, but I don't know what you actually look like. I am strangely attracted to your soul."_

"_I see, but what about all those women from the club?"_

"_Covers…I didn't want anyone to realize I was attracted to a man."_

_I looked at him and sighed. I wanted to kiss him and touch him. My robe vanished, but my mask remained. Spirit looked at me with awe in his face. _

_The Death Scythe scooted closer to me, "You…um…have a nice figure."_

"_Thank you Spirit."_

_Spirit stared at me for some time. His eyes traced a line from my dark black, shoulder length hair with three connected Sanzu lines to my worn mask. His gaze passes to my chest, covered by a tight, black tank top, to my black shorts._

"_I didn't expect Lord Death to be wearing a tank and bored shorts." Spirit chuckled._

"_You try wearing this thing every day and tell me you don't crave a little fresh air." I grumble._

"_How old are you?" Spirit asked._

"_3000 or so."_

"_Well you look great for your age."_

"_I stopped aging when I became Shinigami, when Kiddo takes over I will start aging again."_

"_How old were you when you stopped."_

"_35."_

_Spirit kept staring at me as he pounded down his 10__th__ cup of sake. He was very red, and very drunk. He went to stand up, but fell back on top me. Once he landed on my lap he was sound asleep. His hair was mere inches from my face and even through my mask I could smell him. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep too._

-Present Day—

"Of course I do. How could I forget you falling into my lap drunk?" I laugh

Spirit grabs my face and plants a passionate kiss on my lips. I gently suck on his bottom lip. The death Scythe's lips part and I explore his delicious mouth with my tongue. His hands slide down my back and settle in my back pockets. We part our kiss and pant, staring at each other.

"Do you remember what happened the next morning?" I ask him.

_-Memory—_

_I was sound asleep when a sudden rush of fresh air hit my face. My eyes shoot open and realize my mask is gone. Spirit stood behind my head, which was hanging over the arm of the couch, holding my mask in his hand._

"_Spirit! What are you doing?" I yell, jumping to my feet._

"_I am so sorry my Lord…I had to see your face. Why do you hide such a handsome face?" Spirit cooed._

"_I hide my face because I—Handsome?" _

"_Yes you are a sight that should be seen." The scythe purred stepping closer to me._

_Our faces were almost touching when he opened his mouth to speak again. No words escaped him; my lips met his. The lips were soft and pleasantly warm. His arms encompassed me in a tight embrace. I gasped at his grip and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like sake and vegetables; surprisingly enjoyable. Our lock finally broke as he panted for air._

"_Again… I am sorry, but I needed to see your face."_

_My eyes scanned his, he was truly sorry. I kissed his lips gently and then traced my lips to his ear._

"_I forgive you." I whisper, my hot breath hitting his senses._

_Spirit's body shivered. I kissed down his neck, nipping and licking. "My lord..ahh" His hands wandered up my tank top. Each warm finger traced a muscle in my proudly sculpted abs. I could feel a twitch from my nether regions that made me groan. With shaky hands I pulled off my shirt, revealing my ripped chest and stomach. The auburn haired man simply stared at first before bringing his lips to my left nipple. The wetness of his mouth made the little nub become hard. "Spirit…" Soft lips kissed their way to the other nipple. With my right hand I begin to unbutton his shirt, my left tugged at his tie. He stepped back and removed everything from his waist up._

_My eyes burned into his fairly toned body. He was handsome, sexy. I pushed him against the wall and bit hard on his right nipple."Asssshhhhh haaaa." I selfishly palmed the tenting fabric below his belt line. "Ahhh Shinigami…" I kissed down his chest to his stomach and began unbuttoning his pants. Just as the fabric began to fall revealing his white boxers there was a knock at the front door._

"_Father, I need a favor!" Kid shouted from the other side._

_Spirit dove behind the couch and my robe appeared around me. I couldn't find my mask so I carefully opened the door._

_-_Present—

"We almost made it didn't we." Spirit chuckle.

I open the door and Spirit pushes me to the floor. In a flash our shirts are off and his hands slide all over my chest. I push him over so I am sitting next to him.

"I know you couldn't have forgotten when we finally saw each other again." I growl.

-_Memory—_

_I sat helplessly on the couch waiting for the door to ring. I was reading a BL novel and becoming rather aroused. I wore only a tank top and shorts with my mask covering my face. Another page is flipped and I can't help but rub the erection through the fabric of my shorts._

'_Where is he damn it.'_

_I lean my head back onto the couch and slip my hand into my shorts and boxers. With an uneasy hand I begin to stroke myself."Ahh." I try to keep reading but my mind wanders to the Death Scythe. His green eyes possess my thoughts. The pumping and stroking of my length continues. "Ahhh Spirit…" I clench my eyes shut as I enter into my orgasm. The BL novel falls to the ground as I trip over the edge of pleasure. "Spirit! Nnnnng."_

_My mind floods with an overwhelming sensation of ecstasy. A rhythmic thumping in my ears from my heart floods out any other sound. I begin to open my eyes as a heavy weight comes down on my lap. Droopy eyes shoot open as I notice the object of my fantasy sitting in my lap. I pull my hands out of my pants and stare at him._

"_The door was unlocked and you sounded…busy."_

_He kissed my neck and I instantly relaxed. _

"_May I take off your mask again?" He whispered into my ear._

"_Ye-"I began to say, but the doorbell rang._

_-_Present—

"Kid had a nasty habit of cock blocking us." I groan.

Spirit's shirtless body makes my blood boil. I need him to make me feel good. We hadn't been with each other like this in a long time. I kiss down his stomach to his pants. My fingers release the belt and pants and rip them from his legs. My lover lay nude on my carpeted floor. Spirits engorged cock sat proudly between his legs. "Ahhh…Shinigami…" he purrs as my hand wrapped his length.

"Remember the first time you finally got to touch me like this?" He moans making my ears ring.

-_Memory—_

_Spirit was sitting on the couch, nude except for his boxers. I was sitting next to him with a hand on his inner thigh. The warmth of his erection radiated through the fabric. I reached into his waistband and found the source of the heat. Gentle fingers traced his length from the base to the tip and back again. "That feels good." I rubbed the top of his cock with two fingers listening to his moans. Finally I grabbed a hold of his member and began pumping and stroking him. My own dick twitched with anticipation when he grabbed my leg. His head hit the back of the couch with a soft thud. "Faster." As I was told I stroked faster. Pain shot up my leg with the tight squeeze of his hand._

_The doorbell rang…_

"_Oh shit!" He cried, jumping behind the couch again._

_-_Present—

I bend over and kiss his delicious lips while still stroking his cock. The pleasant moans and groans fill my mouth along with his tongue. He bucks his hips and inched closer to his goal.

I stop my hand and grin an evil grin as our kiss broke.

"I want you to be my uke tonight." I whisper into his ear.

Spirit's eyes lit up while my clothes were removed in a flash of my own hands. I stand naked, looking over him, ready to overtake him. He sits up and begins licking my cock, lathering it in saliva. My knees almost buckle under the pleasure wave that hit me. He grabs my ass cheeks with each hand and pulls my whole length into his throat. Slurping noises escape his mouth with each suck. Unable to stop I grip his hair and pull myself deeper. Curled toes grip the carpet as he gulps and sucks me to the brink. He releases me with a final lick.

Dizzy and motivated I drop to my knees. Spirit lies out onto his back, legs spread wide. I position myself at his tightened entrance. My tip presses slowly into him. I was so lubricated I slip all the way in with little effort. "Fuuuuck…rrraaaaaa" I thrust quickly and hard into my lover. "Ahhh Karoshi, mmm my sweet Death God…ohhhhh." With a tight grip on his dick I begin stroking him again. He presses against each thrust, calling out to the air.

I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Cum for me my dirty little scythe. Show me how good I make you feel."

Spirit grabs my face and shoves his tongue into my mouth. The deep vibrating moan ripples down my throat. A warm sensation spreads between our skin as his seed spills from his discharging erection. Tight ass muscles grip my cock and force a rough orgasm from me. I bite down on his tongue, riding my orgasm out, filling him to the brim.

Still inside of him I sit back up covered into sweat and semen. The phone rings in my pants pocket. I reach for it, careful not to pull out just yet.

The caller ID shows… Death the Kid

**A/N Bahahahahahaha yes! Anyway…there you have it.**


End file.
